Zombidle lemon
by komodor
Summary: This is an erotic story from flash game Zombidle by Berzerk Studio. You can also find plenty of references/hopefully jokes about the game. Rated M for sex.


**Zombidle lemon**

 **Author notes:** Because I haven´t found any Zombidle fanfiction, I decided to write one and since the developers wanted rule 34 of this game so much, this is gonna be a lemon. Also if the Red Knight was supposed to be a man, apply rule 63. I used several quotes from the game to make it more "realistic" anyway enjoy. The cover picture is edited from the game and belongs to Berzerk Studio.

After the first year of Bob trying to conquer the world, monsters decided to throw a party for the glory of their necromantic master. The celebration took place in another dimension out from the world of the living.

The portal spawned the guests which just kept coming. The giant zombie with his little companions were feeding on corpses, while the red knight talked to the spectre. "So...how is the job going? Isn´t the mail service a little overwhelming for you?"

The Spectre was singing "I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa" but then sighed and answered "Nah its just few thousands requests every day, I handle it pretty well. And what about you? don´t you feel dizzy in that armour? Its pretty hot here."

The red knight responded "You are right. This is a party for Satan´s sake. I should take this off." She removed her red helmet, revealing her pretty face. She took her lipstick and used it to highlight her lips.

"I hope the guys will like me." the red knight said.

"Sure, you look great. Now go get some." Spectre said encouragingly. Red knight blushed and thanked the spectre. She walked around the party all nervous. She passed the zombies, thinking "ah they seem too busy and stupid."

Red knight continued and noticed the Big Plague scanning her with his tiny black eyes.

She looked away, thinking "Too fat." and tried to move away.

Suddenly she ran into the Flying Squid. All of its eyes turned on her.

"Oh sorry I didn´t mean to bump into you." she said while blushing. The Squid couldn´t talk, but waved one of its testicles like nothing happened. Something about the Flying Squid attracted her so much.

Red knight bit her upper lip and awkwardly asked "Would you like to you know get somewhere more private?"

The Flying Squid took her hand with its tentacle and dragged her away from the party. Red knight didn´t resist and followed the Squid. Nobody even noticed they left. They disappeared in nearby forest. Once both of them were out of the sight, Red knight halt and stopped the Flying Squid.

She smiled hornily and kissed the Squid on its red skin trying to avoid any of its sensitive eyes.

Flying squid produced some weird sounds and began to wrap its tentacles around the knight.

The knight blushed even more and said "Oh my, a bit impatient are we. Let me just get this off so I can feel them on on my skin."

She then removed parts of her armour piece by piece until she was fully naked.

The Flying Squid examined her beauty with all of its eyes. Red knight giggled and said "Hey, my eyes are up here." and she pointed her fingers on two of her eye bulbs.

But the Squid didn´t move a single eye from its original point of view.

"Kinda hard to move at least one of your dozens of eyes up is it?" she asked silly. Red knight moved closer, took one of Squids tentacles and licked it. "Hmmm yummy." the Knight moaned.

Flying Squid still felt a bit unsure what to do, but then Red knight began swallowing that tentacle. It went in very smoothly, but the more she tried to swallow, the harder it became as the tentacle became thicker and wider.

The squid began to enjoy it since its tentacles were pretty sensitive. Saliva began dripping off of the tentacle as the Knights tongue rolled over it. Shortly after the Squid began forcing more of it inside her throat, but as she began to choke, the Squid loosened up and let her do it as she wants it. Red knight pierced five of squids tentacle suckers, stacking just her phalanxes inside the suckers, teasing them from inside.

The Flying Squid made few blissful sounds as her fingers poked its way inside the suckers. Red knight smiled and kept on teasing Squids tentacle. The massive tentacle which was sliding inside her throat began to produce a weird slippery secretions. After a short while Squid began moving more of its tentacles over the Knight. They were wrapping around her extremities.

Once the Squid held her firmly, it lifted her off the ground. Red knight pulled the tentacle out of her mouth and shrieked from fear, holding Squids head tightly.

"Put me down!" she begged, but the squid kept an eye on her, not letting her fall.

Squid flew few meters upwards and began pushing two tentacles inside Red Knights private parts. Two massive tentacles forced its way inside Knights tight pussy and ass. Red Knight moaned from pleasure loudly as she was being penetrated. They were floating few meters above the ground and Squid flew higher by every moment. Tentacles moved in and out, sloshing its way within Red knights insides.

And she just loved it. The slippery tentacles rubbed her inside walls gently but roughly in the same time, making her feel really good. One of the Squids tentacles was still stacked in her mouth, not allowing her to scream, so all noises she made trough her nose. Her hums grew on intensity and loudness as the Squid fucked her harder and faster. Knights mind was going blank. Her face and chest turned blood red. The pussy and butt were twitching and expanding under the pressure of Squids huge tentacles. The constant pleasure was driving her to the edge of her limit. Red knights orgasm was approaching quickly.

Eventually she couldn´t hold back any longer and came with intense hum from her nose, legs shaking in ecstasy. Red knights vaginal fluids leaked out quickly, covering the tentacle, making it even more slippery.

After her intense orgasm Squid slowly flew down and landed with her in the forest. As Knights feet touched the ground, the tentacles left her insides and she lost her balance, falling on the Squid. But eventually she recuperated and could stand on her feet again.

"Heh..wow that was interesting..." She said while catching her breath.

Squid still kept all of its eyes on her, but couldn´t answer anything.

Red knight kissed Squid one last time and said "I enjoyed that, see you later maybe?" and began collecting her armour. Squid happily and energetically waved its tentacles and began helping her to get dressed.

In the end Red knight had all the plates of her armour back on but the helmet and went back to the party.

Meanwhile at the party Bob arrived and The Black Lich was the first one to greet him. "Hi bob, Happy birthday."

Bob the necromancer was shocked seeing all his minions throwing a surprise party for him. "I...I thank you all for coming, this is so unexpected, you guys are the best."

Lich took Bob to a bar and asked him "Hey... think you can introduce me to the Succubus?"

Bob scratched his chin and answered "Well sure, but I don´t see her anywhere."

Lich turned little sad and asked "And don´t you have her number?"

Bob giggled slightly and gave him the number "It´s 66634631337."

Black Lich put that number into his deathphone and called that number.

The phone rang and rang and after several moments he hung up. A singe tear ran from his eye. He sobbed and asked Bob "Why...why nobody loves me?"

Bob gave him a hug and answered "Don´t worry my friend, I am sure you will find someone someday."

Lich smiled a little and told him "Thanks Bob, enjoy the party. I´ll go back to my work. Just one last question. Why I have to craft ectoplasm all day long while thinking about her?"

Bob laughed and gave him the answer "You just have to, until Kojak adds new recipes."

Lich frowned, feeling quiet confused and hesitated to ask "Who the hell is...never mind. I´m going." and he left trough the portal teleporting himself to hell.

Lich looked around and saw nothing changed at all. He walked to his arcane laboratory but something wasn´t right. As he moved closer he heard weird sounds possibly from a woman, but he wasn´t sure. Lich moved closer and the sounds grew on intensity. He touched the door, but they were locked. "I don´t remember locking the door." Lich thought to himself.

He touched the door handle and whispered "alohomora." the lock opened and The Black Lich entered the building. After he saw what was happening there, Lich got startled.

Succubus was there all naked and below her was Carl, lying on his back and she was rubbing herself over the monolith intensely.

Lich was standing there for a moment, not being able to move nor turn his eyes away from them. Eventually she turned her head and noticed that he is spying on them.

"You may join if you want, you know..." she said to him without feeling any shame.

"Oh...oh like really?" He asked nervously with a concern in his voice.

She just spanked her red ass as the gesture for yes. "But close the door, I don´t want a gangbang here."

He closed the door and walked to Succubus. Black Lich removed his grey hood which was his only piece of clothing, revealing his green skinny body. Succubus turned over to observe him. When her eyes moved towards his crotch she giggled.

"It's not easy being undead you know." Lich said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Succubus took his flaccid member into her right hand and began stroking him. "Don´t worry, just let me help you, I won´t bite."

Lich felt something inside his chest. "My heart, it is beating again...feels weird."

His penis grew every moment she held it in her hand. She Used her other hand to give his balls a little massage while jerking him off. Black Lich began moaning from pleasure she was giving him.

"Oh damn, this feels so good, where did you learn this?" He asked her.

"That´s a really silly question Lich, I am Succubus. It´s my job to seduce men, besides giving devil deals." she answered.

"Well, you are doing it right." he encouraged her.

"We are just getting started." She said defiantly. Succubus then got off Carl and squated on the ground so his member was just few inches next to her face. Her legs were wide open and juiced dripped out her her horny pussy.

"Here is a little something special for you." she said and pat the whole length of his penis inside her mouth. Lich gasped for air as she began sucking him off.

She kept on pushing his member deep inside her throat. "Oh fuck it´s so warm." he said in a bliss and touched her horns. They fit in his arms just perfectly.

He squeezed them firmly and began moving his pelvis in an increasing rhythm as well as her head, forcing her lips up to the root of his green dick. Succubus choked a little and pulled out. "What the hell?"

Lich let her horns go and apologised nervously "Oh I am sorry, I got carried away."

Succubus frowned a little, but said "Just don´t do that any more and repay me the favour now."

Then she stood up and sat on Carl, spreading her legs. Lich kneeled in front of her and approached her lap. He slowly began licking her clitoris as well as her pussy lips.

Succubus purred slightly. "Yea, just continue. You are doing fine." she encouraged him. Lich inserted his tongue as deep inside her as he was capable of and tasted her juices.

Its flavour had a slight after taste of sulphur, but he didn´t care at all.

Lich just kept on orally satisfying her. It was just turning him on so much, his cock was aiming straight up, pulsing with energy.

She began moaning louder and started fondling his bold green head with her red palms.

This went on for few minutes until she said "Ah Lich, I want you."

He immediately stood up, took his rock hard dick and wanted to put it inside her, but she turned around, stood on the ground and leaned on Carl, saying "I like it from behind."

Black Lich had a chance to fuck her, and he used this chance immediately.

He finally pushed his member inside her hot slit. "Damn you are so hot." he commented as he began moving in and out.

Lich grasped her firm butt and began slamming their hips together faster and harder with every second. Succubus moaned from pleasure and pushed her ass back every time Lich thrust forward, making a flapping noise.

Her pussy was so wet, drops of her fluid was gushing out constantly.

Just her red tail was shuddering all the time, hitting Lich in the face. He got annoyed from it quiet fast and grasped her tail at the beginning, just few inches above her anus. Succubus groaned much louder then before.

"Oh, is this your sweet spot?" Black Lich asked curiously.

"Ah yea, the tail is really sensitive." She answered.

Lich smiled and began stroking her tail up and down with one hand while he kept on screwing her. Both of them were getting really sweaty at this point.

She was going crazy from it, legs shaking, tongue out of her mouth, slavering plenty, eyes rolled up on the ceiling.

He even put the arrow shaped tip of her tail inside his mouth and began to taste it.

To lower the loudness of her moans, she began kissing Carls dumb looking face passionately.

Her tail was twitching even stronger, but her held it firmly in his hand, teasing it with one of his palm and mouth.

"Please stop! It´s unbearable." Succubus begged.

Lich pulled the tip of her tail off of his mouth and let it go. Then he grasped her thighs fast and flipped her on the back. He then leaped on her squeezed her tits and began kissing her on the face while still pushing his dick inside on her. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him back as well.

"We are as one..." he said full of joy.

She kissed him again and answered "Yes, now do me harder!"

Lich already did what he could, pounding her pussy good. Suddenly he felt something weird around his ass. "What´s that?" he asked, but before he got the answer he could feel her tail inside his guts.

"Aaahhh, pull it out!" Lich screamed.

"Say please." Succubus teased him.

"Please mistress pull it out." he begged her.

"I will not pull it out until you cum." she said and wrapped her legs around his waist, not letting him escape.

"You are stuck here with me until you´re done." Succubus added and shut him up with a kiss, while moving her tail in his ass.

Lich had no choice but to do as she said. He fucked her in the pussy, crying from pleasure as she raped his ass with her tail. It went on and on, but eventually Lich felt he is reaching his orgasm. "I´m...I´m cumming!" he shouted.

"Yea, do it inside me!" Succubus ordered him.

With few last thrusts his cock spurted out semen, filling her womb. She released him and pulled her tail out of his anus. Both of them respired heavily. Lich lied next to her on Carl and looked into her face.

"We will be in touch." he said.

"Sure we will." she answered and kissed him one more time. "But I should probably go, I have a lot of devil deals to sign." she added.

"Yea I also have plenty of crap to craft. Anyway, if you ever get bored or horny, you know where to find me." He said and winked on her.

After few moments of rest, they picked up their clothes and Succubus left the Arcane Laboratory.

Lich helped Carl on his feet and told him "You know even though I hate you, you make a pretty good fucking table.

And Carl answered "I´m helping."

THE END

Author notes: Honestly I don´t really like tentacle porn, but come on, a flying Squid...it was just asking for it. Also the tail – something special/controversial. Got a burning question? Feedback? Hate mail? Write it in a review, I read every single one of them. And if you want to suggest who should scissor who, I might extend this story if I really like the idea.


End file.
